Danny Ashray: Season 1
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: Danny Fenton gets into an accident in his parents lab because of the Fenton Portal that leads to the Under Zone, home of the Merpeople that cause trouble in their island town, Amity. How will Danny manage his powers? Easy, with the help of his best freinds Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Idea belongs to Transformer-Wannabe!
1. Intro

**Yeah, that's right I'm starting a new story. So what? Until I finish my other stories this is a one-shot for now, but I WILL continue!**

**Danny Ashray belongs to Transformer-wannabe**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman**

**Story belongs to ME!**

* * *

_I'm Daniel 'Danny' Fenton._

_I have two best friends,_

_Tucker Foley: Techno-Geek, meat lover, Player (In his head his is, but in real life? um...NO!)_

_And Samantha 'Sam' Manson: Goth, Ultra-recycle-vegetarian (She doesn't eat anything with a face.) Rich heiress, and feminist._

_We're Freshmen in high school._

_We live on 'scenie' Amity Island, just off the coast of the US but virtually unknown. _

_I like to think I'm from a normal family but I'm constantly proven wrong._

_My parents are mermaid hunters, they hunt and I quote 'The race of sea spirits that cause trouble for our town' Yeah, right!_

_There so obsessed about it they created an entire lab under our house. (How did they even get permission for it?)_

_A while ago they made the 'Fenton Portal' it supposed to lead humans to the 'Under Zone' the home of the Merpeople that cause trouble here._

_They never got it to work._

_But then one day..._

_It did._

_But something was VERY wrong, it turned on..._

_With me inside!_

_That's when everything changed, for better or for worse._

_Everything is pretty fuzzy about what happened._

_But I remember..._

* * *

**_Ummm...Yeah, that's it! In the next chapter we'll see how Danny's accident was in Flashback mode! _**

**_If you want me to update fast, then review!_**


	2. The Accident

**New chapter! **

**Reviews**

**Guest - Ikr? I'm surprised! And here's an update!**

**TeddyBear98 - Thanks! And here's the update!**

**CrazyCoffeeKat - Glad your excited!**

**AJ (guest) - I love mermaid fics too! Here, here, here, here's your update!**

**Ayveru - Hope you read more of this story too!**

**BadKristy13 - Both.**

**Sheillia - Here's more.**

**CartoonFreakshow - Ikr? I updated, YAAY! And thank you!**

* * *

"Alright, kids!" my Mom, Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton, said to my friends and I while doing an arm motion towards her's and Dad's newest invention the 'Fenton Portal'.

My friends Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, my older sister Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton and I were standing in front of the so-called 'Fenton Portal' while my parents were informing us about it.

"This Portal is more than you can imagine! It's a scientific discovery about our research!" Mom said excitement gleaming in her dark violet eyes, Dad wrapped a hand on Mom's waist. Can you say 'EW!'?

"Okay, kids calm down! We're going to test the portal!" My Dad, Jack Fenton, said to us.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sam roll her lilac eyes and cross her arms, Tucker snorting, and Jazz giving a sigh of annoyance at our parents.

"Their the ones that need to calm down." I heard Sam mutter under her breath, I stifled a laugh. She was right.

Mom took a deep breath to calm down her excitement, I wish Dad did too. But of course he didn't.

"Okay, kids." Mom said while putting up her blue hood with red goggles up. "Can you all take a couple of steps back? We don't want any of you to get hurt if the portal backfires."

"Nonsense, Maddie!" Dad said with a large smile, he was beaming with joy. "Danny and Jazz are Fentons! They can handle it! Not so sure about Tucker and Sam..." he said, Tucker and Sam shared panicked looks on their faces.

Mom crosses her arms and glared at Dad who quickly got scared. Smooth, Dad...

"Kidding! I was kidding!" Dad said nervously to us, it sounded like it was meant for Mom not us. Mom got a winning smirk on her face and started to tinker with the portal a bit.

Sam and Tucker relaxed a bit, not a lot though. Jazz glared at Dad the same way Mom did, geez, are they really THAT alike?

Dad got the two main wires that lead to the power box of the house and the Fenton Portal, said portal of a large round metal hole in the middle of the lab with blue beeping glowing light flickering.

I may not be the brightest student but I know that water from the Under Zone and electricity from the house wasn't the best combination. This isn't going to end well...

"Ready, Jack?" Mom asked with a look on her face that said 'Now or never'.

Dad nodded his head. Jazz, Sam, Tucker and I moved closer to the portal, well Sam dragged Tucker but still he got closer.

"In, 3..." The blue wetsuited woman started counting down, my sister looked interested now instead of disapproving. Dad's hands which were holding the wires started shaking nervously.

"2..." I held my breath.

"1...NOW!" Mom yelled, Dad snapped the two wires together and a spark of blue energy filled the portal, Sam looked mesmerized by the blue energy.

But sadly the energy lasted around five seconds.

Mom looked like she wanted to cry but she took a shaky breath. "It's o-okay we can always try again." she said with a forced smile. Dad nodded too sad to say anything, both of them walked up the stairs and closed the lab door leaving us down here.

Jazz brushed some of her red hair out of her eyes. "I told them! There's NO such thing as Merpeople! But did they listen? No!" she said, yep that's Jazz.

"So now their unhappy, just because of their sick obsession with Mermaids!" Jazz said with a frown as she marched up the stairs. Probably going to write this in her memo.

"So," Sam said after a minute Jazz left. "Wanna check out the portal?" my eyes widened at those words.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Tucker asked Sam who merely smirked at him.

"Yeah, I'm crazy. But that makes me, me." The goth said in a quote kind of way, seriously Sam?

I couldn't stop myself. "I'll do it." I said to her, Sam's face brightened at those words. She looks really cute like that...

"Really? You'll do it?"

"Yeah."

Before I knew it Sam started hugging me. her raven black hair brushing, tickling my skin. She smelled like Lilacs flowers, the same color of her eyes.

Tucker wolf-whistled. "Can you two, Lovebirds, get a room?" he said laughing, Sam stopped hugging me and glared daggers at Tucker.

"Watch it, Foley." She said with venom in the word 'Foley'. rule one) Don't get Sam mad, EVER.

I looked down at the portal again this time studying it, Sam was right we should check it out.

"Danny, catch!" the girl in our trio yelled as she threw me something, I caught it. The object was a wetsuit.

A white two section wetsuit, the pants were white with a black belt and boots. The top was a white tube top style so it showed my stomach, on the sides were one black strip on each side. It had a white collar with a blue strap. the sleeves were white, black, then white (In that order.) the gloves were white and fingerless except for my middle and index fingers.

"Seriously? A tube top?" I asked Sam who shrugged and Tucker who was laughing for all he was worth.

"Come on, Danny." Tucker said between laughs. "You didn't get a matching skirt? Pffffttt." he said laughing all over again.

The Lilac eyed girl rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Hey, does it really matter? Or is your male ego to big? No one else is going to see you in it, just us." she said, I smiled at her.

"Alright. Sam?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Come on, Danny!" Sam said in a 'Are you serious voice?'. "A mermaid portal? Aren't your curious? You gotta check it out."  
I thought it over in my head for a while.

"You know, your right. Who knows what awesome super-cool things are on the other side of the portal." I said as I slipped the wetsuit on with a determined look on my face.

"Here goes everything," I said as I zipped up the front zipper.

Tucker laughed at me in the suit and took a picture with Sam's camera he took from her Spider Backpack, the owner snatched the camera away from him.

I stepped carefully into the portal, I could hear my foot steps agenst the metal floors. It was just so dark, I couldn't see anything so I leaned my hand agenst the wall.

There was a click.

And the portal flared to life...

With me inside!  
Sam and Tucker started to scream my name over and over, I really wanted to respond but I couldn't.

It felt like I was drowning in nothing! That's impossible!

My whole body was aching from the engry the portal, especially my legs. UGH! they were killing me.

I kept my eyes closed tightly to try to sooth the pain, that didn't help at all.

But then the pain just...Stoped.

I could feel myself be pulled out from the portal, thank god! I couldn't take anymore.

"Carefull, Tucker, especially with the tail..." Sam's voice said, what did she mean by tail?

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Sam." Tucker said as I felt my self be placed on the cold metal floor, I moaned a little as I opened my eyes.

Sam was looking at me with a concerned look on her pale face. "Danny, you have to see this.." she said. What do I have to see? It was sooned answered when Sam pulled out a mirror from her purple spider backpack and showed it to me.

My eyes widened as I looked at my reflection.

Instead of black hair, I saw white hair. Instead of blue eyes, I saw green. Instead of pale skin, I saw tan.

I did what anymore would do...

I freaked out.

"Oh, my, god! What happened?!"

* * *

**Stay tuned!**

**Review, Please?**


	3. The Accident (Part 2)

**New chapter! I'll try to update daily but no promises!**

**Reviews!**

**CartoonFreakshow - I hope you read what happens next.**

**Ayveru - Yep XD **

**BadKirsty - CALM DOWN! I answered the rest in a PM.**

**Seriously? Only 3 reviews?!**

* * *

Danny Ashray

Chapter 3: The Accident Part 2

* * *

Danny's Prov

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks with each other trying to figure out what to say about this situation I was in. Who would now what to say? That portal gave me white hair and green eyes!

I tried to stand up but I couldn't, I looked down towards my legs but what I saw wasn't my legs at all. There was a tail. Not just any tail, a black and white Mermaid tail.

God, why me? I'm a good person!

I looked up again at my two best friends. "Guys," I asked. "What just happened?" Sam kneeled down and looked me right in the eyes with a sad look placed on her face.

"I-I-I don't know, Danny." She said, her voice quivering. Sam looked like she wanted to cry, she's Sam Manson! She never cries.

"Hey," I said as I cupped her chin, tears started to fall down her pale face. "It's okay, Sam. It's o-k." She jerked her chin from my black almost fingerless gloved hand.

"No! Danny, it's not! It's all my _fault! _I did this to you!" Now Sam was full-out crying, covering her face with her hands. I sighed and pulled her into a hug, I blushed as soon as she put her head on my chest.

"It's all my fault.." Sam kept repeating, I rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

"No, it's not." I kept muttering into her ear every time she repeated her self.

Tucker sighed lovingly. "Now all we need is a kiss...And this'll be the perfect chick flick." he said teasing Sam and I. Both of us blushed.

Sam pulled away from the hug, narrowed her Lilac eyes and stood up from the ground I was lounging on. Tucker's eyes widened behind his glasses and he held out his arms in defence.

"I was just kidding, Sam!"

"Yeah, for the hundredth time!"

Tucker sighed. "Sam," he started. "You can kick me in the shin as much as you want later but now, we need to figure out what happened to Danny." Sam and I looked at each other with the same look, since when does Tuck act like this?  
"I can't believe I'm saying this," The goth said in a disbelieving tone. "But Tucker's right. We need to focus on Danny and his _tail_." she finished while looking down at my black and white tail when she said it.

I sighed and rested on the ground, on my back. Why did I have to be the one to become a mermaid? I thought as I pulled some of my bangs in front of my face, same as when I looked into the mirror, same white.

Great, now I have a tail and old man hair.

Tucker walked towards me, I sat up as he came closer. When he was next to me he kneeled down and inspected my tail carefully.

"Can you move it?" he asked after a while, Sam sat on the other side of me.

"What?"

"Danny, can you move your tail?"  
"I guess, I can."  
"You can't guess, we need an answer." Sam added while crossing her legs and putting a hand on my wetsuited shoulder.

"I don't know, guys. Come on just a while ago this happened!" I told them, Sam bit her violet bottom lip.

"But can you at lest try?" Sam asked me while she pushed her raven black hair out of her face, god. Why is she just so cute?

"Alright, I'll try." Tucker nodded his head and Sam motioned for me to do it. I used all my strength to at lest lift the darn tail up, but it only went up a bit.

"Ok. It might be easier to swim in water..." Tucker trailed off, as my eyes widened at that statement.

"No, no, no way!" I yelled.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. The Accident (Part 3)

**Sorry for the long wait! I got a little bit of a writers block and it took a while for Alexa Piper to beta this...But hey, at lest it's here!**

**REVIEWS!**

**CrazyCoffeeKat - Yep! *In a sing-song voice* Danny's got a fishy tail! *Stops sing-song voice* I hope you _read_ the next!**

**RCRC36 - Thank you! Me glad you likie!**

**Sheillia - Thanks! And of course I'll write more! Silly you for thinking that I wouldn't!**

**AJ (Guest) - Your birthday? Oh, then...HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! *Gives B-day reviewer a PhanGirl hug* You can see Danny on the cover of the story, just click on it when you read the story (It makes it bigger) But if that doesn't work, just search Danny Ashray on deviantART!**

**BadKristy - It's okay if ya ask questions, I'm happy to answer! **

**CartoonFreakshow - YAAY! YOU REVIEWED!**

**Alexa Piper - Toooo long for me to write. But I already answered you bout' it.**

**JROnarusakuhphgfan - I will update it, but I need help with ideas for TSM. If you have any just PM me!**

* * *

Danny Ashray

Chapter 4: The Accident (part 3)

* * *

Danny's POV

Tucker sighed at my choice of words and Sam tilted her head sideways in way that had me distractedly thinking how cute she was.  
"And why not, Danny?" she demanded while raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her chest. I looked up at her and sighed, managing to flip the end of my tail in a helpless gesture.

"It's just that… I-I…" I tried answering her, but found that the words stuck in my throat. Sam gave a small nod of encouragement and Tucker looked at me questionably. "What if someone sees me?" I finished. Both of my friends immediately nodded.

"He's got a point," the techno-geek said. The girl in our little trio put her index finger on her chin and tapped it against pale skin.

"Then we've gotta hide Danny," Sam announced. I turned to her with wide eyes and Tucker just got a confused look on his face.

"How do we hide a fourteen year old mermaid -" Tucker started but got interrupted by Sam.

"Merman, Tucker. Mermaids are girls."

"But Danny's in a tube top..." Tucker commented quietly, Sam snorted in amusement.

I glared at my best friend. "You're never gonna let me live this down, huh, Tucker?" I asked him while crossing my arms against my chest. The techno-geek got a smug smirk on his face.

"I will in about ten years, Danielle," he said. Sam burst out laughing, but I just rolled my eyes at their behavior.

"Guys," I shouted over the ruckus; my friends looked at me and stopped laughing when I called them. "Back on topic."

"Okay, okay," Sam said, some giggles slipping out of her mouth while the other guy was taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Back on topic," she finished.

"Finally," I mumbled.

Tucker elbowed me and muttered "Buzz kill." I glared at him.

"Tucker..." Sam said desperately, said boy looked up at her. "Come on! You were saying something before she started talking 'bout Danny in a tube top."

Tucker started thinking for a moment (That's new) after a while he finally answered Sam. "Oh, yeah! That's right," The techno-geek exclaimed, while Sam nodded her head in a 'Duh!' way.

"How do we hide a fourteen year old _Merman,_" Tucker queried while giving Sam a look which she returned smugly, "from his parents? Easy, we're going to have to cover up Danny head to tail somehow..." he said while his eyes looked at Sam again, I turned to her also thinking the same thing. Sam crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at our looks.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed fashion, a matching look placed on her face as her tone. Tucker and I looked at each other and then back to Sam.

"You're the outfit designer," I said, stating the obvious. The techno-geek nodded in agreement, and Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, okay," the violet-eyed girl said after a moment of thinking, "but we can't really carry or drag Danny out of his house and to the coast of the nearest beach. His parents and everyone else in town'll see, remember? So, we're going to have to find something to carry him in. _Then _I can cover him up," she finished. Tucker nodded, I just looked at the two and started playing with my thumbs nervously.

Tucker snapped his fingers, causing Sam and me to look up at him. "A wheelchair! We can use a wheelchair!" he blurted out.

"That could work," the Goth girl said. Tucker smirked winningly, I on the other hand wondered about one thing...

How are we going to get a wheelchair _without _my parents noticing?


	5. The Accident (Part 4)

**Here's an update, sorry it took long.**

* * *

Danny Ashray

chapter 5

Danny's Prov

"Guys," Tucker started while getting to his feet, Sam and I turned to look at him. "I'll be right back." he said.

"Your going to find a wheelchair?" Sam asked him while crossing her arms, Tucker nodded.

"Yep

"Alright, GO!" Sam said while pointing to the top of the stairs, the techno-geek ran as fast as he could up the steps, so fast that he tripped and fell. I laughed at his misfortune, and people call ME a klutz.

Tucker smiled shyly and started to go up the steps again this time holding the stair rail.

"Well," I started, Sam looked at me. "What now?" Sam shrugged her shoulders and smiled cutely, at lest it was cute to me.

"I don't know, wanna play a game?" The lilac eyed girl asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sure. What game?" I asked her, she just smiled a smile that said 'You'll see'.

* * *

With Tucker

Tucker's Prov

I walked up the steps leading towards the lab and the Fentons' kitchen. Wonder where Danny's parents are...Probably being talked to by Jazz, Danny would love to see that.

Hmmm...Where can I find a wheelchair for my merman in a tube top best friend? Ha! Danny's never going to live the tube top thing down.

Hospital? NO WAY!

But where else can I get it?

Dang! The things I do for Danny...

I walked towards the Fentons' door and turned the handle to go outside, to head to the h-h-hospital...

_**Danny Ashray**_

* * *

With Danny and Sam

Third Person's prov

"Rock, paper, sissers, shoot!" Danny and Sam yelled together as they changed their hand motions with the words.

"Ha!" Sam yelled. "I win!" she said with a winning smirk, Danny crossed his arms and pouted at her. The goth snorted.

"This is boring..." Danny said in a board fashion, Sam rolled her lilac eyes.

"Yeah, only because you lost!"

"What happened to sportsmanship?"

"Danny, it was just a silly little game." the girl said in a 'Duh!' voice as she layed down on her back next do Danny. Danny just layed down also and turned his head towards her.

Sam smiled at him. "You know, you look better as a goth. Right?" she said as she bushed some of his white hair out of his face, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd say that, Ms. Goth."

"I'm serious! If you want if you go back to normal I can give you a makeover..."

"Sam," Danny said in a fake warning way, he knew Sam was playing around with him.

"Okay, okay." Sam said while smiling at him, she placed her hands behind her head, closed her eyes and started to hum to one of her favorite songs.

Danny poked Sam annoyingly. "What song is it?" he asked, Sam opened her eyes.

"So alone by Anna Blue. Why?"

"Sing it!"

"What? No!"

"Please! I wanna hear it!"

"FINE."

"YAAY!" Danny cheered, Sam rolled her eyes at his behavior but still smiled none less.

Sam cleared her throat once, Danny smiled.

A second time, Danny motioned her to wrap it up.

A third time, Danny rolled his eyes.

A fourth time...'This going to take a while' thought Danny.

_**Danny Ashray**_

With Tucker

The techno-geek walked towards the entrance of Amity island's local hospital, he took a long shaky breath to calm down.

"For Danny, my best friend since forever..." Tucker whispered trailing off, he smiled. "Who's also in a tube-top..." he added amusingly.

With that he stepped on the door mat and pushed the glass door open, Tucker's nose crunched up at the smell of the hospital. To most people the hospital smelled like medicine and flowers but to Tucker, it smelled like sick people and depression.

He walked up to the front desk, passing the chairs for waiting patients, and rushing doctors with nurses right by their side assisting in any way possible.

When he reached the front desk he cleared his throat to catch the front desk lady's attention.

The lady stopped what she was doing and looked up at Tucker with her dark green eyes. "How can I help you, Sir?" she asked with concern in her words, being that she worked in a hospital full of people who were hanging on a thin shred of their life.

"Um...I need a wheelchair," Tucker started, the lady gave him a confused look. "Not for me, my friends and I were playing with...something, and my best friends fell on his leg."

The lady's eyes widened. "Shouldn't you bring him to the hospital?" she asked, Tucker shook his head quickly. He didn't like the idea of Danny going to the hospital and someone seeing him.

"No, no. It's nothing serious, his parents said to wait after a day or two and if it still hurt by then, we can take him to the hospital." Tucker said, that was the first thing that he thought of for an excuse.

"Alright, but if it hurts to badly call the hospital quickly." The lady said, Tucker nodded. she grabbed an old-fashioned wall phone, dialed a few number and put the phone up the her ear.

"I need a wheelchair at the front desk," Her voice came over some sort of speaker in the ceiling. "I repeat, I need a wheelchair at the front desk. That is all, thank you."

Not a second later a male nurse appeared with a wheelchair, the lady at the front desk motioned towards it. "There you go, hope your friend it alright," she said with concern, Tucker nodded.

"Thank you," with that Tucker grabbed the chair's handle bars and rolled it away out of the hospital.

Guilt was resting on the pit of Tucker's stomach for lying, he quickly shrugged it off and continued to move the wheelchair.

"Hey, Tucker!" Jazz Fenton said coming out of the library, she had her pink one strap library back on her shoulder and her right hand holding two books placed ageist her waist. She looked at the wheelchair confused. "Why do you have a wheelchair?" she asked.

Tucker gulped, what was he going to say? Jazz was not dumb, everyone knows that for a fact. She was one of Atlantis high's brightest students.

"Well? I'm waiting Tucker," Jazz said with moving her head quickly to the right, to get her bright orange hair out of her face.

"Umm...Danny, Sam and I are playing wheelchair race." he blurted out randomly, Jazz blinked.

"Wheelchair race?"

"Yeah, it's a freshmen thing."

"I never heard of it."

"Are you a freshmen?"

"No," It was true Jazz was two years older than the trio.

"Well, then. Now if you excuse me, I've gotta a wheelchair race to attend to." Tucker said as he rolled the wheelchair away and head straight towards FentonWorks.

Jazz sighed and headed towards her car and started to drive to Dash Baxter's house (She's his tutor.)

* * *

**Review!**


	6. The Accident (Part 5)

**REVIEWS!**

**RCRC36 - THANK YOU! Caps...**

**Ayveru - You'll see**

* * *

Danny's Prov

"Found a wheelchair!" Tucker yelled as he tried pushing said wheelchair down the stairs, Sam ran to the bottom of the stairs and started to make hand gestures.

"Whoa, Tucker!" Sam started, said techno-geek stopped when he heard her voice. "Where did you get this thing?" She asked with a careful look, why shouldn't she? Last week Tucker downloaded an illegal software. Who _knows_ were he can find the wheelchair?

"Please don't tell me you got the wheelchair from the paramedics." Sam said with a worried look, I stiffed a laugh at Sam and Tucker's look. Tucker got a fake insulted look.

"NO!" Tucker yelled. "I got it at the hospital." he said, Sam started laughing. Why was she laughing over the fact that Tucker went to the hospital? I don't see the humor in that.

Sam stopped laughing when Tucker kept a blank face. "Oh," Sam started, "You were serious."

"Duh! I _am _always serious!" Yeah, right! Note, The sarcasm.

Sam must have thought the same thing I was because she just rolled her lilac colored eyes at him. "Uh-Huh, Tuck." she said as she walked up the stairs to help him bring the wheelchair down.

When Sam reached the top, she grabbed the end of the wheelchair while Tucker grabbed the front. Both of them carefully brought it down.

Tucker took cautious steps down, he didn't want to hurt Sam by accident. Even if Sam kicks him in the shin a lot, they were still best friends and no one could live with the guilt of hurting their best friend.

"_ONE LITTLE STEP!" _Tucker said as they walked down the first step.

"_TWO LITTLE STEPS!" _

_"THREE LITTLE STEPS!"_

_"FOUR LITTLE -!" _

_"_Shut it!" Sam yelled in an annoyed way. Thank you, Sam! Tucker just pouted at her but didn't say anything. He just starting humming the song, Sam's left eye started twitching. When it felt like forever (At lest to Sam, there was like 40 steps!) they finished coming down.

Tucker pulled at his shirt collar to cool down, while Sam and the other hand placed her hands on her waist and smirked.

"You know, Tucker," She started. "If you try eating something other than..." Sam shuddered. "MEAT. Then maybe you won't get tired that easily."

The Techno-geek glared at her. "And if you eat something other than..." he shuddered that same way Sam did. "VEGIES. Then maybe you can have more muscles."

"Oh, like that worked for you! Your failing GYM!"

I rolled my eyes at them arguing, they've done that a lot since Sam became a vegetarian (Sometime 6th grade.)

"Like your passing!" Tucker said back to the goth.

"I ran circles around you, remember?" Sam pointed out last year's physical exam at Middle school.

"Because girls weigh less!"

"Uh-Huh. If you say so."

"I know so."

I cleared my throat catching their attention, it's always my job to end their fights. "Guys," I started. "A little help?" I asked pointing towards the wheelchair.

Sam blushed and helped me, Tucker just smiled at us.

"Alright, Sam. Time for you to cover Danny's tail, eyes and hair and skin..." Tucker trailed off. "Pretty much everything." he said with a laugh, Sam rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

The Goth-Girl just thought quickly, grabbed a bed sheet and threw on Danny. "Ta-Da?" Sam said with a fake smile.

"Good enough."

* * *

**Review!**


	7. The Accident (Part 6)

**REVIEWS!  
RCRC36 - Okkkkkkkkkk**

**AJ - Aw! Thanks ^^ **

**Stranger - That was the most awesome review ever! You made me laugh so hard! XDDDD**

**Pale-Blue11 - And I'm finally updating ^^'**

**MasterIcePhoenix - I love your username! And yep, that's what Danny-Boy is at this moment XDD**

**Phantom-Animal - I did! **

**Mpl3 - Thanxies ^^**

**Shay - Whoa, you'll find out if you read :) And yea! True that!**

* * *

Danny Ashray: Season 1

Chapter 7

Danny's Prov

Sam and Tucker finally managed to drag the wheelchair plus me up the stairs.

The techno geek tugged at his shirt color, sweat shining ageist his skin. "Damn, that took forever.." he trailed off, Sam ignored him and turned to me.

"Ok, now the rest is easy. Fentonworks is near the coast of Amity, we just have to be careful." She said while pushing a lock of her raven black hair behind her ear. At lest there's finally a plus for having mer-hunter parents, they live near the coast.

Tucker groaned. "More walking? Are you kidding me!" he whined, I couldn't help but laugh at his tone.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I wonder what your fitness score will look like this year..." she trailed off, smirking. We have a fitness test this year? Just _great_!

"Anyway," The gothic girl started. "I have a better idea than walking." she continued as she sat on my lap, I blushed. I was glad they covered my face with a bed sheet, but I think my now green eyes somehow could see through the bed sheet...Weird...

The girl shifted herself to make it easier for me. "Ok, Tucker," Sam started while turning to him. "You push us out the back door and hold on tight, got it?" Tucker nodded and did as he was told, we all knew better than to disobey Sam Manson.

Before I knew it we were all screaming and Sam was resting her head in the crook of my neck while her arms were around my neck, I didn't have time to enjoy it though...

SPLASH!

Went the water as we crashed into it, I took the bed sheet off to see Tucker paddling trying to swim while Sam was floating in the water. She looked pretty relaxed compared to Tucker, heck, she was even humming!

I rolled my eyes at Tucker but still I swam to drag him to shore, I smirked thinking of my way of taking him to the shore. I dived into the water and grabbed his foot, he yelped and got dragged under.

Tucker trying to stay up grabbed Sam's hand, dragging her also!

Eventually I manged to drag Tucker who dragged Sam to shore, Sam was glaring at Tucker while twisting her hair to try to get the water out. When I put my head up, both of them looked up blinking in shock.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Sam swallowed. "Your you again, Danny...How...?" she said trying to think of the possible answer.

I look at my reflection in the water, bright blue eyes and dark black hair was in my reflection this time...

* * *

**FINALLY! FIANLLY I CAN WRITE THE EPISODES NOW!**

**Review! Cuz I wanna wake up tomorrow morning to reviews! **


End file.
